


You're So Adorable - Jaskier x Reader

by TrappedDaydreams



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedDaydreams/pseuds/TrappedDaydreams
Summary: Request: Can I request “You’re so adorable.” With Jaskier? Thank you dear! -& (For & Anon)It always sucks being away from Jaskier, but getting letters from him sure is fun, and the reunion is oh so sweet.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 27





	You're So Adorable - Jaskier x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> SO sorry this took so long, writer's block really hit me hard on this one, especially once I decided to dabble with a new style, but I'm really happy with how this came out and I think I pulled through and delivered! I rather had fun with this, however frustrating my writer's block was, and I hope you enjoy :)

You always hate it when you and Jaskier have to go your separate ways while traveling for a while, for whatever reason it may be. However, there is one good thing that comes from being parted from your beloved bard: letters. Of course, pieces of paper are no match for actually being with him, but being the master of prose and poetry that he is, he finds a way to make them work. He always finds a way to make it work.

It seems that just when you're missing him the most is always when you receive them.

~~~

_My Dearest,_

_I figured I_ _would_ _write because I thought you might be missing me. Fear not, for I am doing perfectly well and should be returning to you shortly. Geralt's company pales in comparison to your magical presence, but he does keep me quite busy. It seems he never slows down, it_ _is_ _a surprise he doesn't keel over from exhaustion at the rate he moves! Alas, I suppose that_ _is_ _what mutations are for. It_ _is_ _impressive watching him fight, you know, when I can get close enough. Watching him take down all the darkest evils in this world, it's enough to give you hope that this world might some day be a better, safer place._

_I'm sure I've seen at least half of the beasts you can even find on this continent traveling with him. It_ _is_ _valuable experience, sure, and riveting from a distance, but even I_ _am_ _ready to leave Geralt to it and stay far, far away now after a few too many close encounters with razor-sharp beast claws. I do_ _not_ _mean to worry you, though. I_ _am_ _yet to find a situation I_ _cannot_ _talk my way out of. The phrase, "Geralt, help!" always does the trick, I find._

_Besides that, when I do_ _not_ _get to watch Geralt in action, of course I sit off somewhere, getting some work done on a piece or two. I finally managed to finish a song that is greatly inspired by you_ _, in fact,_ _the other day,_ _and_ _I can_ _not_ _wait for you to hear it! I_ _will_ _have to perform it for you once we_ _are_ _together again. I do miss you terribly, you know. It_ _is_ _terribly regrettable to be parted from you for so long, and I must admit that the longer we_ _are_ _apart, the more I find myself thinking of you at an increasing_ _ly_ _constant rate. Cheers to when we_ _will_ _be together again, yeah? Can't wait to hear back from you._

_Sending my best and warmest regards,_

_Jaskier_

_~~~_

_Jaskier,_

_It was a pleasure to hear from you, if a bit alarming. Joke all you want, but if I hear about you coming anywhere near any 'razor_ _sharp' claws again, Geralt and I will be having a few words_ _, I can promise you that._

_Speaking of, how is Geralt? Mutation or no, make sure he gets some rest from time to time, would you? I know he_ _is_ _an awe-inspiring force, but he can't protect this world from the creatures of the darkness all by his own strength, and he should_ _not_ _have to. He deserves some time off, honestly, don't you think? Not that he_ _would_ _ever take it._

_I wish you were here so we could laugh at that together._

_I miss you, too. It sucks being apart for so long. I enjoy your letters, thoroughly, but it_ _is_ _nothing compared to being with you in person. Your voice is the most endearing thing about you, after all. I can't wait to hear it again. I can't wait to hear that new song, either. I will hold you to that promise of having it sung to me! I_ _am_ _sure it_ _is_ _absolutely inspired._

_I would tell you a little bit about what I_ _have_ _been up to, but I_ _am_ _sure it_ _is_ _all dreadfully boring by comparison to what you_ _are_ _up to, so I_ _will_ _spare you the details. No witchers, monsters, or titillating song for me. I can't wait until we_ _are_ _together again so that you can help keep things interesting. I_ _am_ _terribly bored!_

_I hope to see you soon._

_All my best,_

_Yours_

~~~

_Dearest,_

_Firstly, I_ _would_ _just like to say, I long to hear what you_ _are_ _up to, exhilarating adventures or no. I spend most of my days wondering what you_ _are_ _doing at this very moment,_ _and_ _I_ _would_ _at least like to hear if I'm guessing correctly! In all honesty, I just want to hear about you, if you_ _are_ _doing alright, what you_ _are_ _doing to occupy your time. I_ _would_ _hang on to every word you wrote._

_Secondly, we should_ _not_ _have to write much longer. If Geralt speaks the truth, we should be near you in about two weeks' time, and I'll hop off of Geralt's trail and come meet up with you. I_ _will_ _happily forget the hunting monsters business to spend time with you, love. Tales of adventure are wonderful, but love ballads are better, yes? And speaking of love ballads, I_ _have_ _been revising that one I promised you, just to make sure it_ _is_ _perfect. It gets better with each passing day, I think,_ _and_ _I can_ _not_ _wait for you to hear it. I was going to play it for a crowd, first, just to get some feedback, but I figured you_ _would_ _have at me for that one, so I refrained._

_Funny, it is, how you can inspire me even when you are not around. In music, yes, but in everything else too, honestly. Sometimes I'll find myself in a tricky situation and asking myself what you would do, or I'll be about to so something "idiotic", in the words of Geralt, and I will find myself asking if you would approve of it. The answer is usually no, of course, and I find it keeps me in line. Most of the time. I guess you just help me be a better person even when you're not here._

_Here's to being together again so you get the joy of keeping me in line in person._

_Yours,_   
_Jask_

_~~~_

You don't bother to respond to that one, because you figure he'll almost be with you by the time he gets it.

_He will be with you._

As the days tick down on his estimate, you get much more antsy with every passing day. You wonder what he could be doing. You wonder how close he might be. It's absolutely tantalizing, to say the least.

As almost two weeks have passed, in the afternoons, you find yourself walking by the road you figure he'll be coming from, and standing and waiting for a while. Just in case. Just so that you can have the chance to greet him as soon as possible. It's torture staying in one place for so long, but if it means you'll get to see him sooner, it will have been worth it.

One day, you stand there, waiting. You're about to give up for the day, go back to your room, but then you hear it: singing. You start think you're crazy, maybe just hallucinating things, sad from missing him.

But no. There it is, getting clearer.

_When a humble bard, graced a ride-along..._

Then you see him, as he begins to come into view, walking along besides Geralt on roach, humming his most famous tune.

"Jaskier!"

At the sound of your voice, the singing stops. You watch, as he searches out for you, and when he lays his eyes on you and grins that sweet grin of his, you break out into a run. He does the same.

When you meet in the middle, he twirls you around in delight, and you laugh, joyously, absolutely grateful to be in his arms again.

He pulls away from you for just a moment, cupping your face in his hands and laughing breathlessly, " **You are adorable.** "

You lightly smack his shoulder at that, protesting wordlessly, and he just laughs again, pulling you into him for another hug.

"I expect to hear that song any minute now, you know." You mumble into him, and you feel his chuckle.

"Anything it takes to be close to you."


End file.
